Alexia Veiant
Alexia Veiant is a character created for the OC contest. Appearance Alexia wears a Galaxy-themed suit, as well as Violet Mindwings. She has light blue/purple hair. Alexia is equipped with a unique pink/purple coloured tablet. Personality Alexia speaks in an unserious manner. Always on her tablet doing something, she rarely talk to any group she is designated in, usually only answering whenever she hears her name. Whenever this happens, its common to see her not understand what was happening. She is determined to learn the Lua programming language. However, this is where she falls from the list of "Tasks to complete". She doesn't really like to fight due to the 'effort' that it requires. In addition, there isn't much else that she wants to learn. Alexia claims that she knows enough, though this is always mocked by her obliviousness in many situations. Backstory (yes i know this isnt needed but theres nothing you can do to stop me) Alexia lived in a small town that had no forms of what you can call 'Modern Technology'. Sure, there were computers, but these were a luxury. Many owners of these didn't speak to what they would call 'Lower class peasants'. Amongst this lower-class was Alexia. As the months passed, an unknown group of people from another place claimed that they could "Bring the lower class to life!". A small group of scientists and engineers managed to create the modern technology this town needed: Phones, more computers, tablets, overpriced Bluetooth earphones, everything that you would need! However, unbeknownst to the population, these tools were masked weapons. If placed in the wrong hands, one could wreak havoc to anyone. Though it is unknown why they would want to make this, one thing that was a positive was the free items. You do a test, you get item for free. However, this item would not give you the abilities that it would usually have. On one testing day, Alexia was just bored. She was feeling a bit mischievous. Executing the heist of the century, Alexia stole one of the tablets and decided to fiddle around with it. "Surely nothing could go wrong." she believed. While doing random stuff with its circuitry, she managed to do something that was not planned. It was a few days from touching the stolen tablet that weird occurrences were happening. Purple squares from hands was the main thing that was happening. Though these did disappear, she did dismiss any issues that this could bring. However, when she did touch her stolen tablet, an alarming amount of squares seemed to materialize around the tablet. Concerned, she felt as if someone could mistake her for something worse. As what all bright smart people do, she fled the town, taking the tablet with her. It was only later till she found out the true extent of the squares. These squares were a form of Stratus Flames of Fate, which Alexia could later manipulate to dangerous attacks, all from her tablet! Moveset note: all attacks are coated in a thick layer of purple cubes, sometimes with 2 or more (purple shaded) colours per cube. in addition, each attack does a random effect. oh and also each attack inflicts one of the random debuffs below this table. note: the dot's coats the enemy in a layer of purple cubes similar to the normal projectiles Upgrades (at 50/50/50 your r can either fire a "Compound of two icosahedra" or "Great dodecahedron".) Trivia *This is technically the second oc I made (Enevra doesn't count because hidingly practically made most of her) *I was thinking of adding a boss fight but I don't think a 7 mil max player endurance fight is okay. **For specifics, the fight would consist of the R move being activated if there was a projectile that could deal 10k+ damage currently active *The Tablet was originally going to be grey and white, though this was changed to fit the appearance. *The R really fires a hexagon. The whole 2D shape. Category:Devil Beater Category:Female Characters Category:Female OC Contest Category:Users Of Stratus